To save power and increase data handling capacity per channel, optical data transmission systems have multiple single-ended receiver channels. Typically, the optical receiver channel has a wide-bandwidth linear single-to-differential radio frequency (RF) variable gain amplifier at its Analog Front-End (AFE). Hence, non-linearity is of greater importance because it leads to in-band distortion components. Moreover, modern optical data transmission systems using complex modulation schemes, such as PAM-4, require lower Differential Non-Linearity (DNL), which is the performance metric used to quantify the distortion in a data eye-diagram. Higher DNL creates a distorted data eye, which results in bit errors that are not acceptable in secured communication links.